What Angela Knew
by MightyMorphingPomegranate
Summary: She took a deep breath. "Angela told me once that you and I were already a couple, just without the sex." What will Booth think? Set right after the closing scene of 6x16 "The Blackout in the Blizzard"


Set after the closing scene of 6x16 "The Blackout in the Blizzard"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Brennan watched the last wisps of smoke dissipate into the dark of Booth's apartment, thinking once more about strength versus imperviousness. She felt simultaneously more brave and more vulnerable in the wake of their conversation. She took a deep breath.

"Angela told me once that you and I were already a couple, just without the sex."

Booth laughed. "What, really? What do you think?"

Brennan watched the candlelight dance on Booth's uncertain eyes.

"Well," she began slowly, "I have been giving it some thought, and there is some evidence to support Angela's hypothesis." She paused. "Did I ever tell you why Andrew and I decided to stop seeing each other?" Booth took a sip of beer and shook his head.

"Well," she continued, "a few weeks before I left for the Maluku Islands, Andrew and I were supposed to have breakfast together. I had stayed very late at the lab the night before, so I forgot that he was going to pick me up in the morning. It was an honest mistake. When he came to the door, I… I answered in my pajamas, which happened to be one of your t-shirts," she finished with a shy smile.

Laughing with surprise, Booth said, "Bones! That's a crappy way to start a date!"

"No, I agree! His reaction was understandable, even though I assured him that you and I had never been involved sexually."

"How did he know it was my shirt? Which one was it?"

Was Booth envisioning her clad in nothing but his shirt? She could feel her heart pumping extra blood up to her face. "I think it was your tee-ball shirt. From Parker's team last year. It says 'Booth' right across the back."

"You think it was the tee-ball shirt? You think!?" Booth poked her playfully. As he leaned closer, Brennan detected the scent of his soap mingling with the hint of beer on his breath. "You mean you're not sure? Just how many of my shirts do you have, Bones?"

Brennan blushed, the warmth of the alcohol in her cheeks. "Just two. You left them at my apartment," she added defensively. When she looked back up at him, he was smiling in way that she hadn't seen in over a year. Her stomach flipped over at the sight, and words were slipping out of her mouth that she hadn't intended to speak.

"Wearing your shirt makes me feel… safe."

The warmth in Booth's eyes was like hot tea to her soul, soothing an ache so familiar that she had almost forgotten it was there. She couldn't look away. Brennan was thrilled and terrified by the hold he had on her.

Booth looked down, fiddling with the label on his beer bottle.

"So," he cleared his throat, "Hacker was upset?"

"Yes," Brennan answered, relief in her voice. "And not just about that. He seemed perturbed by many aspects of our partnership. Andrew asked several times if I had inputed his phone number into the address book on my phone, which I had no need to do due to my extraordinary memory. He asked me to delete your number, which I refused to do. Additionally, he was surprised that I kept your favorite scotch in my kitchen, even though I generally dislike the taste. Our conversations were often awkward because I was trying to respect your request to not discuss you, but it seemed that every topic was related to you in some way. I frequently had to stop myself from telling a story about you or giving your opinion on some matter we were discussing. Andrew grew quite irritated by your presence in my life."

Brennan knew Angela's assessment of their relationship was accurate. They definitely could have been classified as a couple, without the sexual component, of course. Booth was looking at her again.

"Objectively, I can see how these things could be interpreted anthropologically as signs of an intimate relationship. Wearing your clothing, for instance, could be seen as a territorial marker akin to a wedding ring, even though I assured Andrew that I did not intend it as such."

She hoped Booth couldn't hear her elevated heartbeat. He was so close. She could feel his body heat radiating from his side. She leaned away from him slightly in her stadium seat, increasing the distance between them.

"I can't fault him for being suspicious. Rings and other engagement tokens have been present for several thousand years, even dating back to ancient Egyptian and Roman societies. In some ancient Chinese societies, for instance, the male suitor would present a small token such as a hairpin or satchel of perfume for his intended bride to wear. This indicated to other males in the group that this particular woman was betrothed, and therefore, no longer eligible to pursue."

Brennan knew she was rambling, but she could feel her pulse slow as she slipped into the cool arms of rational thought. She turned her gaze to the candles in front of them and continued her monologue.

"Even in the animal kingdom, a male of a species will use his specific scent to mark a mate…" she continued, all the while aware of Booth's eyes upon her face.

... ... ... ... ...

Booth just watched her as she retreated behind her wall of anthropological jargon. Her body language changed. He knew that she was withdrawing, and he let her. Bones' eyes were alight with excitement as she rambled on and on about ancient tokens of engagement or something. She reached up to brush her hair out of her face. This woman, this beautiful, sensitive, adorably awkward woman still had him wrapped around her finger.

Booth sighed, partially out of exasperation, but mostly contentment. He had missed this. During moments like this, alone with Bones, Booth could feel his anger slipping away. Moments like this soothed his heart and brought some clarity to his foggy head. _This _was what was missing with Hannah. This _feeling_. Gordon-Gordon had told him that deep down, Booth had known that Hannah would reject him. What that meant, though, the chef had left up to Booth to figure out. Lost in thought, it took a moment for him realize that Bones had stopped talking. She was looking at him. Her eyes were stunning in the candlelight. Sometimes he thought she could read his mind.

"Do you want me to give your shirts back?" she practically whispered.

"No, Bones." Booth smiled. "You can keep them."

He thought back to their first case, their first kiss. Even all those years ago, those blue eyes had a hold on him. "_I just feel like this is going somewhere_," he had whispered. And here she was in his living room all these years later, still holding him captive with her beautiful blue eyes. Angela was right on the money. Of course they were a couple.

"Besides," he teased, his eyes twinkling, "I bet you look damn cute in them." He loved making her blush.

They had always been a couple.

... ... ... ... ...

This was my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
